A new Adventure
by Autaumn Wolf
Summary: A new adventure for Shelia and Link into parenthood and an unknown danger awaits ahead.
1. Birthday

I'm Aliiiiiiivvvveeeee! I messed up the first chapter Link WAY out of character so I had to fix it and well I changed the whole plot...I really didn't like my first idea of the story was going so I changed it. Hope your not too mad at me and thanks Melissa E.M. for pointing my problem out. Hope you guys like this version better.

Enjoy the show

love

Autaumn

I woke with a groan as the alarm was blaring,that only meant one thing...time to get up. I was sleeping real good, in fact I haven't felt this good in ages it seems. Why am I feeling so good? Then I remember...today's my birthday,but no one else knows that though. Damn. Oh well my fault...maybe I should keep quiet or just announce that I just turned fourteen...nah I'll let them put two and two together when I eat a delicious cake. Crap I haven't changed! In a panic I rush all around my room trying to find the perfect out fit. Since when did I care about what I wear? Oh well I decided to wear my black denim jeans with my black tank top along with my favorite leather boots.

I dressed just in time as I was shoved out of my ro- I mean cell. I'm still calling that prison a room, dang. Oh well today's my birthday so I think I'll stop beating my self up over this stupid subject,but when your trapped forever you tend to give a damn about these things anymore. As I walk over to my chair, Link sits in it! He smiled so big I thought his face would break. To my misfortune it didn't,his smile only grew bigger showing all of his sharp sharp teeth. Why is he smiling so big, it's disturbing in a way and frightening the other. Why is he smiling so big at me!

I see the others all ready at the table sitting,but no the jerk off I call my boyfriend stole my seat! Why are the others staring at me with such wide grins?  
Well except B.O.B. that's normal for him. So what's going on? Have they finally gone completely mad or do they know today is my birthday? I don't know,but I feel like pulling my hair out now because of all the staring. After a moment or two I suddenly got the urge to poke one of them. I put my hand out in front of me and poked Link in the face, he didn't even blink. Now I'm kinda scared,he didn't even blink. What the hell is going on here? My heart about to jump out of my throat I calmly walk away,but I'm sure panic and worry was written all over my face.

After a minute I noticed I was shaking and my breathing was a little shaky,they are still smiling,if they don't stop I think I might go insane myself,wait I'm already insane,but not bonkers,yet anyway. After a few more tense moments they dropped the act. I stood perfectly still,afraid to move afraid they might attack me,but to my surprise I was in a giant group hug! I forgot all about my panic. No they would never harm me,I was practically apart of their,I mean my weird awesome this is a long group hug,I guess I'm just hug able or something.

After a few minutes they all let me out of the massive death grip slash hug. They smiled again...oh no not again! Instead they said something very unexpected

"Happy Birthday Shelia!" That all exclaimed in unison.

Still in shock I stood there for a moment looking like an idiot, I smiled " Thanks and how did you guys know?" That's the real question.

Susan was the one to tell me " Well Doc hacked your lap top and-"

" What!" I shrieked. " You hacked my lap top! What the heck that's my personal privite-" I saw the expressoin he made and I imediately felt guilty. " Well that's a first,I never had any one hack into my computer to find out my birthday,in a way it's a little weird,but the other is real well um,thanks I guess." I really didn't know what else to say as I was at a loss for words.

" You mean your not mad?" Doc's antennae perked up.

" Eh,not really " I walked over and gave him a one armed hug " No,but your gonna have to teach me how to hack a computer...kay?" I let go of him.

" Sure dear,but first today's your birthday so you must have fun." He gave a smile.

I smiled in return " Okay,but let's eat first,I'm starved. " My boots announcing my movement. I sat down at the table and spat out our breakfast on the table,  
fisrt the plates and silverware,then our breakfast. To my surprise a cake was splattered out on my plate. I poked it with my fork I didn't notice I was holding in the first place. I cut a piece of and put it in my mouth. My eyes widened,no it couldn't be,it was my favorite typed of cake! It had the semi sweet frosting,layered with raspberry filling and was a moist vanilla cake.

" Man this is good, who all did you guys tell?" I grinned and took another bite of my cake.

" Well we know a few people."

" Really?" I was surprised half the people who even attempted to come near didn't trip over themselves trying to run away. In fact one of them thought I was here by a mistake,guess he was new. That made me so mad though. Forgetting about that random memory before I got too pissed. I went back to eating my cake,  
when I noticed Link staring at.

" What you've never eaten cake before?" He looked like he wanted to try a piece,but afraid to.

" Not really " he looked at me.

" wow you have to try some then, open up" I got a piece on my fork, he was starting to say something,but I shoved it into his mouth. His expression was priceless. His eyes went wide and it was just to funny not to laugh. I started laughing,I was laughing so hard I fell out of my chair...backwards! Still laughing I tried to get up.

" Only I could do something like that by accident." I stop laughing and let my smile fall and I rub the ack of my head. Great a migrane,oh well I'm not gonna let that stop me today.

" You okay" Link looked real concerned.

" Yeah I'm cool,anyway what did you think of the cake?" I pulled my lips back into a smile.

" It was good whats it made of? fish?" His face was innocent.

" Really?" I started to smirk " No not fish, um It has eggs,flour,oil,and some other things that I can't think of right now." Still standing I picked my chair up and sat back down into it and finished eating my awesome cake.

" Oh..."

"It's okay hun" I stood up and stretched,allowing a yawn to escape my mouth.

" So what do want to do next?" I could tell Susan was excited.

" I don't know, I haven't been to my sweet escape in a while...anyone wanna come?" It would be safe for them,there were no native and it was uncharted.

" People will see us and you know..."

" No it's uncharted and there are no natives there,I own it...or I claimed it anyway." I smiled proudly.

" Okay so how are we going to get there?" Susan asked me.

" Everyone gather close to me" they did and I poofed them to my sweet escape. After doing so I felt a little drained,but I forced a smile. I listened to them oh and aw for a few minutes.

" This is incredible,how did you find this place my dear?" I looked at Doc and smiled.

" I'm not sure really,I just wanted something really nice and I ended up here." I looked over at Link already in the water,I'll go for a swim later,I went behind a tree and stripped off my clothing then turned panther.I ran on all fours from behind the tree and disappeared in search of the high water fall.  
Once I reached I layed on the edge of the small cliff,watching the water fall down. I fell asleep to the sound of the rushing water.

(O.O)~(O.O)~(X.O)(O.x)

I was in a blissful state of sweet darkness,when I heard a voice in thew distance. I was half way in reality,but half of me still belonged to darkness. My conscious slightly fogged. I felt something or someone shaking me,then I opened my eyes,light pouring into my darkened world,it was Doc who woke me.I yawned and made the sky darken a great deal as my eyes weren't ajusted to the light. To my guess it was late in the evening and we needed to get back. Doc still kneeling down beside me. I stood on all fours arching my back into a stretch.

" Let me guess time to go home?" Doc stared at me for a moment.

" Yes dear home."

I think I confused him when I said home,a stray tear ran down my dark fur. " Yeah let's get back to the base." I kneeled down " Hop on." I said in monotone.

" What?" I could tell Doc was confused.

" It'll be a lot faster that way." Still kneeling,he hesitantly got onto my back and grabbed my scruff on the back of my neck. " Hold on." I warned,then I bolted off in the direction of shore as fast as my legs would carry me,in no time we made it and when Doc hopped off I could tell he was a little shaken up.

" Now when someone says they did something you would be never able to do you can say you rode a panther,bareback through a jungle on an uncharted island." I giggled for a second. He stared at me for a moment " Yeah I suppose I could."

" Yep and it won't be a lie,hey do you know where the others are?"

" Last time I saw them the split up." Doc looked around.

" Great. Stay here I'm gonna go find them." With that I ran back into my jungle and found all of them and led them back to shore,but I couldn't find Link.  
Probably still in the water, let's test my abilities eh? I smirked to myself and concentrated. After a moment Link appeared out of no where on the sand.

" So nice of you to join us,it's time to head back to base" Still smirking I could tell he didn't want to go back,ever. I didn't blame him or the others for not wanting to go back,hell,I don't even want to go back,but We have to. Maybe one day we can stay here away from humanity and live peaceful lives without being locked up til we die. I sighed and concentrated real hard,then poof we were back at base/prison.

When we got there I could tell the boss wasn't too happy. Maybe he wants to give me my present,a long boring,annoying lecture for my 't wait.  
The other monsters were in a line up,so I followed suit,but I sat instead of was silent and I felt claustrophobic at the moment. I shook my head from side to side and it seemed to help a little. After a few tense moment we were dismissed with a smile,weird,but who cares.

Time to go to sleep and man am I beat,I had an awesome day. I said my good nights and headed towards my cell,Link was following.

" Hey wanna do you mind if I spend a night in your cell with you?" He smiled.

" Sure" I walked in and made my self comfortable and good night people.

(x.O)~(O.x)~(X.O)

Hey everyone I hope you all like this version way better, I know I did. Please review and tell what you thought and people who don't have an account can review to. Anyways see ya!


	2. Finding out

Hey guys and girls I'm back with another chapter thanks to Madigan Keen for her ideas and plot this check out Madigan Keen's story Nightmare.  
Well I hope it turns out okay. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing,but Shelia.

(x.O)~(x.O)~(o.x)

A week later...

Shelia woke up around midnight,feeling very nauseous. She went to stand,but instead she doubled over and vomited in a small waste basket. She wiped her mouth off with the sleeve off her pajama top shirt. Still feeling quite nauseous she tried to stand,but failed and fell to her knees vomiting again in the waste basket. Once she was sure she emptied all the contents of her stomach,she tried to stand again with walked slowly to her door,now that they had renovated,the monsters could easily walk in and out of their cells whenever they pleased. She typed in the password in on the side panel. Once it beeped and the light turned green she walked out.

The door slid shut behind her,she walked swaying a little towards Link's cell. She knocked weakly against the cool metal of the door. She waited a minute,no one answered or opened the door,she tried again,nothing. Frustrated she punches it with half of her strength,earning a loud pop from her hand,she bit her lower lip,silently cursing. She huffed out a breath angrily " Dang it Link get up!" she hollered. She shifted her weight her from one foot to the other.  
Another five minutes past by until finally the door opened, Link standing in the doorway.

" Finally" Shelia whispered rather loudly to herself.

" what's up babe" Link asked through a tired yawn.

" I was just-I don't feel so good" Shelia teleported the waste basket to herself then emptied the rest of the contents in her stomach,a glass of water appeared out of no where and Shelia gulped down the cool water to put out the burning acid in her throat and to wash away that awful taste in her mouth.  
She stood there for a moment breathing.

" Are you okay!" alarmed Link looked around. " Stay here I'm going to get Doc." He jogged over to Doc's cell and banged on the door harshly. Link to get even more panicked,he began knocking louder until Doc finally got up. Link still knocking as the door was sliding open. Doc frowned," What's wrong?"  
he looked at Link.

" Shelia! theres something wrong with her!" He waved his hands towards the direction to Shelia.

" What's wrong with?" Doc beginning to get worried.

" I don't know!" The two jogged over to Shelia,who was now sitting down leaning against the wall, with her legs pulled up against her chest.

Doc approached up her slowly looking at her " Shelia,my dear are you alright?" he stood by her.

She looked up at him trying to see him through the darkness " Okay I gu-" she emptied some of the remaining the contents of her stomach out in her waste basket. " No I'm not okay" she spit in the waste bin before it disappeared to be replaced with glass of slowly sipped the water.

" Oh..." he slowly bent down by her side to examine her. After about ten minutes his eyes widened and he gasped " Oh my" He turned to Link and whispered something into his ear. Link stared blankly at Shelia fow a few moments " Oh my God" he fainted and hit landed on the floor with a thud. Shelia on the edge of hyperventilating looked at Doc with a panicked expression. Doc takes a deep breath " You are pregnant" He looked at her sternly.

" Wha?" she was about to panic, maybe she heard him wrong.

" You are pregnant" Doc felt bad for the girl,but this was her own doing.

Shelia passed out,it was too much for her to handle. Maybe if she was grown and married and ready to be pregnant she'd be giddy with joy,but she wasn't ready she didn't know what to think or came out of her cell to see what all the commotion was all about. She saw Doc and with a few strides she was at his side. She saw that Shelia and Link were not 'awake'." Doc what's going on? Susan asked becoming worried.

Doc sighed" Shelia's pregnant and Link's the father" he looked up at her to see her expression. Susan really didn't know what to think. She was utterly shocked.

After a few minutes Shelia and Link wake up. Doc and Susan glaring at them "You have got some explaining to do." Susan said sternly with her hands on her hips. Shelia looked up at susan then pointed at Link " He did it!" She yelled.

" It takes two to tango" Doc looked at her.

" Yeah" Link added.

" IT ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" she screamed as loud as she could.

" Why are you so mad isn't this suppose to be what every girl wants?" Link looked at her confused.

" NOT WHEN YOUR FOURTEEN!" Shelia was beyond mad.

" Calm down Shelia." Doc tried to calm the girl,but only to be yelled at to stay out of started to cry, and Doc held her in a hug. After a few minutes of Shelia's sobs filling the room she stops suddenly and pusdhes Doc away " I'm hungry" She teleports a jar of mayonnaise to herself then started eating it.  
The others all stared at her like how could she eat all of that. Suddenly she gets mad again and throws the jar at Link's head " And if it weren't for you I wouldn't be like this!And we would all be asleep!" Shelia screamed.

" Here we go again" Doc said to himself. A night guard beginning to get nervous called Monger over his walkie talkie.

(X.O)~(.O.O)

Monger came in to see Susan trying not to laugh. He looked at Link and Shelia arguing. Wondering what was going he looked at Susan who pointed at Shelia and patted her stomach then pointed at Link. At first the general didn't understand until it finally sunk in. He turned around and walked out in silent anger and disbeleif. How this happened he didn't know,but he was sure he didn't want to know,but with his job he will have to find out tomorrow.

(X.O) ( Ow!) )(O.X)

" Who asked you to come intoi my cell and and! Uhg!" shelia growled.

Susan and Doc just rolled their eyes and went back to their cells taking B.O.B. to his cell fist then go to theirs. Link couldn't find anything else to throw back at Shelia. Shelia screamed again flipping Link off.

"love you too honey" Link smirked back at her.

She just growled and teleported back to her cell.

Link stood there wondering ' Why did I have to be frozen and then unfrozen for this and why do women have to be so difficult!' he thought to himself shaking his head then headed back to his own cell.

( X.X) ( O.x) (O.T...)

Hey everyone well I hope you liked it, it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it,but I think it will do. Please review it inspires me to write more. Thanks for reading and thanks Madigan Keen for the help.


	3. Realization part 1

Hi everyone it's me...again woo. Anyway all credit in this chapter goes to Madigan Keen,she hopes you like it.

Disclaim: Y'all should know by now.

(O.O)~(o.o)~(o.o)

Shelia sat in the corner of the "playpen" with her knees pulled close to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Link was being interrogated and she was glad he was away from her. She was SO beyond peeved off. Sure they loved each other, but who would've guessed it would come to this? She kept glancing down to her stomach in worry, and was extra careful not to bump into anyone or anything. She was honestly scared, partially for her own wellbeing, but mostly for that of the child that was barely even partially developed inside her. She didn't ask for this, and yet it was her own fault. And yet, in Dr. Cockroach's own words, "It takes two to tango," so technically it wasn't all her fault!

Instantly, a wave of anger washed over her as she thought of fault. It was Link! That overgrown sea monkey! It was completely his fault!  
Just as soon as the anger came over her, it was replaced with guilt. I shouldn't be thinking bad things about the father of my child, she mentally berated herself. Her expression changed drastically as guilt turned to joy.I'm going to be a mother! She thought, grinning. Dr. Cockroach and Susan were off at Susan's table, just staring at Shelia, who was having insane mood-swings.

"That's odd," Dr. Cockroach said, scratching his head. "I've read about pregnancies quite a bit before, and her mood-swings should be nowhere near this drastic! She's changing moods by the minute!" His point was proven as Shelia suddenly escaped the happiness and broke down in sobs, crying that she quote,  
" never wanted to see Link's freaking ugly mug anywhere ever again!" unquote."You're right, Doc," Susan agreed, nodding. "My friend Bethany had a baby just a few years ago, and she wasn't anywhere near this weird after only a week! Come to think of it, shouldn't this come later on in the pregnancy? I've never heard of this happening so soon." Doc furrowed his brown and nodded,confused. Shelia rocked back and forth, snapped out of her sobbing, which was replaced by fear of what was to come.

(Shelia's POV)  
I rocked back and forth on my feet, my hands clasped on either side of my head. I was just so scared. I was scared for myself, scared for the baby, and scared about what Link would do when it was born. I suppose these fears were normal, but why was I so terrified? I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I tried to sidetrack my thoughts. What will the baby look like? I forced myself to wonder. Surely enough, I found myself stumped, racking her brain to form a possible image. Would it look more like me or Link?

Link

This was all his fault! Hey can I spend the night in your cell? Bull! Dr. Cockroach walked over to me, holding his hands out in the universal, "whoa, calm down," gesture. I glared at him. "This is ALL LINK'S FLIPPING FAULT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore, and hot, angry tears welled up in my eyes. Dr. Cockroach backed up and opened his mouth to say something. "DOC," I warned. My voice was surprisingly low and level, yet dripping with ferocity. I sounded so dangerous, no mugger or murderer would dare look at me funny. "I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU SAY 'IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO'  
AGAIN, I WILL KILLYOU RIGHT AFTER I'M DONE WITH LINK!" Dr. Cockroach backed up and I rolled my eyes, teleporting to my island.

Once I was there, I teleported myself a stress ball, which I felt a dire need for. Unfortunately for the stress ball, however, all it did was tick me off more and get thrown in the ocean out of frustration. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I screamed, the sound warbling until it turned into a roaring sound. I looked down at myself, realizing that I'd changed into my panther form. Almost instantly, I changed back, fearing what would happen to the baby when I changed. Surely it wouldn't change too, because only I had that gift. But still, I feared what toll my anatomy would have on the baby's.

I laid there on the sand, letting the sun warm me until I fell asleep.I woke up when the moon was high in the sky. I teleported back home and saw Link,  
waiting by my cell door, fast asleep against the cold metal. So many emotions swirled around in my head, before finally beginning with anger. How much had I worried him? Did he really care? Obviously, otherwise he would be in his bed, sleeping, having no thoughts concerning my whereabouts or wellbeing.

Option A: I could leave him out here to be uncomfortable, and possibly get him in trouble for being out of his cell so late.  
Option B: I could teleport him into his cell, in his own bed and worry about it in the morning.  
Or Option C: I could do the mature thing and wake him up, apologize, send him to bed knowing that I was safe with our child.  
Unfortunately, my childishness abandoned me and forced me to go with Option C. As I walked over to him, I realized that I had to shape up.  
I had to be more mature so that I could raise our baby up to know some decency. Well, as much decency as you can teach a kid who will grow up in a prison facility for monsters with a mid-evolutionary fish-man for a father and a part panther, fourteen year old for a mother. Yeah but I don't want to grow up so damn fast,your only a kid once.

"Link, babe," I said, coaxing him from sleep. "Get up, you gotta go to your bed." Surprisingly, I didn't feel any hate, anger, fear, or annoying happiness come over me. Instead I felt a feeling of concern and protectiveness. Oh my God.I was feeling motherly. I almost grimaced at the realization, but shook it off as Link blinked sleep from his eyes.  
"Shelia?" he said, his voice gravelly with sleep. "Are you alright? Guys said" he yawned "you took off earlier. Hours ago " he fought his way into consciousness and sat up, stretching. I helped him stand up and walk over to his cell.

"I'm fine, Link. I'm sorry I was being such a butt and I admit it is partially my fault." Link's eyes shot open.

"Did you just apologize?"

"Don't get used to it."

"Dang." I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully towards his cell.

"I'll see you in the morning!" I called as I walked to my own cell.

"I hope you're not as hormonal then!" he called back, smirking. I flipped him off and he chuckled. I went back to my cell and changed into my pajamas, staring at my exposed stomach as I did. There's a baby in there? I thought childishly. I marveled at the complexity of the simple sentence. I climbed into my bed, letting the cool sheets encase my warm body in their comfort.

I closed my eyes gently, trying to relax. Suddenly, my eyes shot open. "Crap!" I whispered. Monger's gonna kill me! He was supposed to talk to me after he was done with Link! Can this day get any worse? Of course, the universe loves kicking me when I'm already freaking down.I threw up in the trashcan by my bed.

(O.O)~(O.o)~(O.O)

I hope it's somewhere near what you expected, and I REALLY hope that you like it. Let me know please!

Love,

Madigan K. 


	4. Lousy Interrogation

Hi it's me! Thanks Madigan Keen again for some help.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything,but Shelia and the fun I had.

(O.X)~(o.o)~(x.o)

Monger was beyond peeved,he never thought this would ever happen to him. How could he not of thought about it before,putting the females with males,but there were only five. He still never found out whatever happened to Jack,he dismissed the thought. Now he would have to provide for the expecting mother and beat up the father in her father's place. He felt bad for the girl,but it was her fault as well. Sighing he sat down,realizing he was pacing. He knew he was in for a hell of a time. He heard his door to his office open,looking up he saw Shelia walk in and sit down,frowning.

" Next time knock" Monger looked at the door then Shelia.

She didn't acknowledge him,instead she sighed, " Let's get this over with okay" Shelia hated being questioned.

" What the hell were you thinking!" Monger ran his hand through his hair.

Shelia looked at him as if he were crazy " Are you serious, your really gonna ask me that!" She shook her head.

"Yes" was her answer. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Little Debbie." Monger sighed,not wanting to think of what was ahead.

Shelia smiled " No I don't know what I'm getting into, and now you made me want an oatmeal cookie" She teleported a cookie out of nowhere. She smiled and started eating it. She liked oatmeal cookies,but now she wanted a steak,pouting a little she shoved the idea away.

Monger knew that this was going to be one hell of a year,but did he really? " Can I ask you a question?"

Shelia took a deep breath for no apparent reason " Shoot."

" Do you really want to go through with this? I mean there are other options." Monger looked at her with concern.

" And what are those options?" Deep down she knew what the options were.

" There is always abortion"

Shelia interrupted him " NO I WILL NOT MURDER MY CHILD!" She screamed at him.

" Now, darlin' don't get all riled up, I just wanted to lay all your options on the table for you so that you knew there was always another-"

Shelia interrupted him again "Abortion is NOT an option. I will NOT murder this innocent life because of my reckless decisions, and NO ONE is going to even SUGGEST that I do. And don't start rambling on about how adoption is an option as well. Face it, Monger, we all know that there is a high chance that this will be a weird looking kid,but hey,it doesn't matter what's on the outside,but what's on the inside." She looked at him disappointed that he would even suggest those things to her.

" Okay easy,calm down" Monger put up his hands in a defensive way.

" You suggested that I give away or murder my soon to be child and your telling me to take an easy. How do I know that you won't put something in my food or water? Huh?" She didn't really trust any one,but the other monsters. " Hey look I'm sorry,it's just been a crappy few days and yeah." She sighed.

" Yes,but we have to start the real interrogation and before we start the facility will provide everything you need" he looked at her trying to be reassuring.

" Now I feel all warm n fuzzy" she smiled,then burst out laughing okay let's start already" she tried to calm herself from laughing to giggle.

"Don't go all emotional on me now" Monger was a little worried.

" Yes father" she smirked a little,then she looked down,she would never be able to see him again.

Monger growled " Why did this happen!"

" Wow really? You don't know? Are you a virgin?" Shelia smirked.

" Yes I know how it happens! And that's none of your business!" Monger was becoming a little uncomfortable.

" There's nothing wrong with being a virgin" Shelia still smirking.

" Then why aren't you still one?" He threw back at her.

" Cuz I'm not,Link, and why do you need to know that?" Shelia looked at the clock on the wall, it was three thirty in the afternoon,she's been in there for about forty five minutes.

" It's my job missy" Monger was sure he would have to pry it out of her.

"Screw yer job, this is getting to personal from the beginning." Shelia hated that he was going to have to know not all the details,but mainly why.

" I take my job very seriously" he was now a little angered.

" I wish I was in the military,I want to fight for my country,but since this whole ordeal over the past year,I don't think they would allow me when I get eighteen." she hung her head down.

" You are in the military,just the special part" he tried to make her feel okay so he could get on with his interrogation,but respected the fact that she wanted to fight for her country,even surprised really.

" Yeah..." She sighed,wanting nothing more that to curl up in a warm sleep the rest of the day away.

" So what were ya thinking!" his voice stern,he looked into her eyes.

" I don't know! I wasn't thinking okay! Damn!" She was on the verge of yelling,feeling her anger build up inside. Where was all this anger coming from?

" I thought you had more sense then that"

" I do,did,and still have" She was beginning to fall asleep with her eyes open!

" Then why did you do it!" Shelia giggled at Monger's question.

" Ha! You said, do it,when I did...LOL moment!" Her eyes began to water from her laughter.

Monger's face turned red " Little missy this is no time to be laughing"

" I'm laughing at yer question." Shelia getting over her laughter to giggles.

" What do you plan to do?"

" Um meaning?" Shelia had an idea of what he meant.

" How are you going to care for it!" Monger knew he was in for a hell of a year.

" Um, instincts?"

" Instincts!" Monger looked at her.

" Yeah,I only go by my gut instinct and I'm sure they will tell me what to do when the time is right." She was proud of herself for a few moments.

" You don't know anything about this subject! Do you?" The general asked the girl.

" Not really,but I have an idea of what to do." Shelia honestly didn't have a clue on what to do.

" Here" Monger handed her a book ' Everything about parenting'.

She looked at it,then looked at it,taking it into her hands, " Thanks."

" Thought you might need it."

" There is one thing that comes out of this pregnancy thing." Shelia smirked.

" What?" Monger looked questioningly at her.

" No period for a whole eight months!" Shelia smiled widely.

" Dear lord girl,Do I look like one of your little girlfriends?" Monger's face was priceless,at least in Shelia's opinion.

" No,but since I don't have one,you'll do okay." She smiled triumphantly.

Monger rolled his eyes " Ah go back to the common room."

With that Shelia appeared out of nowhere in the common room. Everyone surrounded, everyone but Link that is.

" How did it go?" Susan asked Shelia,hoping it hadn't gotten too bad.

Shelia shrugged, " I dunno,okay I guess."

" What did he say to you?" Doc asked her this time.

" Something about options and a bunch of BS" Sighing Shelia walked over to the table,pulling out a chair and plopped down into it.

" What kind of options?" Susan looked at her in thought of what the options could have been.

" Something about keeping,adopting,or murdering." Shelia said in monotone as she looked at Susan with a bored expression.

" So what did you go with!" Susan asked alarmed for some reason.

" The first of course! Geez." Shelia looked at her as if she were crazy.

" Oh okay" Susan sighed in relief,placing her hand over her chest.

"Yeah, I'm tired,hungry and sore so I'll be over there if you need me." Shelia pointed at the farthest corner away from the others in the room at the time.  
Susan shook her head 'yes' and left Shelia to herself. After a moment Shelia got up and pulled her MP3 player out of her pocket and teleported a large dark olive green fleece comforter, she wrapped it around her shoulders and walked over to the corner in the room. She put the buds from her music device and turned up the volume full blast, to The Remedy by Seether. Sighing she sat down wrapping herself in a cocoon with the comforter, rolling over onto her right side, facing away the wall,curled up in a ball.

She layed there in a semi state of sleep. Her music blasting away all the sounds in the area,she just let the music take her away as she left all her thoughts behind,with a blank mind. She hadn't realized how much time had past,about four and a half hours. She felt strong warm arms wrap around her,still dead to the world. She felt a sudden sense of security she stirred a bit almost asleep. Link looked at his girl,how could he not love her? How could she not love him? Well not all things are decided by fate, sometimes it's our hearts.

(O.O)~(OO)~(O.x)

Well I hope this turned out okay. I didn't really like the way it turned out really,but if you liked it that's all that really matters.

Please Review and thanks for reading.


	5. Freedom and going home

Back to back chapters WHOO! and thanks Cheese da mouse for reminding me about nodding.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bill,Brian,Chance and Artimboto and Shelia.

A/N: Sorry my spell checker is broken. So there might be mistakes.

A Month later...at Shelia's house...

" Where'.Daughter." Shelia's father growled in a deadly tone,getting into Monger's face.

" I assure you she is fine and is in a special super secret facility." Monger backed up a little.

" I don't give a Damn, I want her here now!" Her father yelled.

"I'm working on that sir,they will be free in a few weeks and can go where they please." Monger thought that would be good enough,but he was wrong.

" Why not now! What are you doing to her! Take me to her!" Bill was frustrated,he hadn't see or heard anything from his daughter for over a year now,ever since he seen that panther that one night. Oblivious to the connection between the panther and her disappearance. He couldn't understand why his little girl ran away. In deep thought he didn't realize the general had left. He let out an angry yell,before retreating inside of his house.

Once inside he ran for the phone to call Chance's parents, he dialed the number,waiting for someone to answer. After about nine rings a man answered " Hello?"

" I got news on Shelia!" Bill almost yelled into the phone

" Bill? They found her?" Brian,Chance's father wasn't believing his ears,but he waited til he heard it all before celebrating.

" No,some government guy came out and said they will be free in a few weeks. Who the hell is THEY!" Bill was pissed that he couldn't see his daughter now and didn't trust the general.

" Damn I told you the government was going around kidnapping females to help the aliens rebuild their species!" Brian believed this.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BRIAN!" Bill hollered into the phone.

" They kidnapped her! We have to save our women!" Brian yelled looking around a little.

"Brian there are no such as aliens" Bill stated matter of factly.

" She'll be here,she better be,Brian tell Chance we found something." With that Billk hung up the phone then set it back down on it's stand. He fell into his recliner. He didn't know what to do,he was an emotional wreck when he thought she ran away,but this guy tells him she's in a facility. He never trusted the government,but he had false hope that his little girl would return safely,but it seemed to unlikely.

(O.O)~(o.o)~(o.o)

" Link I can eat by myself" Shelia shoved away his hand and snatched back her fork. She began to eat her steak that she stole from a steak house. Link wouldn't leave her side and was over protective for some obvious reason. Irritating the heck out of Shelia,whose abdomen was unusually large for six weeks.  
She couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen,but dismissed it as Link tried to hand feed her again.

" What the hell? I can feed myself thank you very much" She gave a small smile.

" Well-" Shelia interuped him.

" Yer over protective buddy." She looked at him with a lop sided grin.

" I'm making sure nothing happens to you." He looked at seriously.

" What? How did we get? What?" Shelia was confused at the sudden change of subject.

" I can't lose you."

" What the hell Link? What can possibly happen?" She looked at him as he were joking.

Just then Monger came in on his jetpack " Monsters I have good news."

" What? You'll give me a break from my over caring boyfriend?" Shelia asked hopeful with a hint of sarcasm.

Monger gave her a strange look before continueing " Anyway you will be free in a few weeks."

All of them cheered for joy!,but after a moment one of them aked " Where will we go?"

" Where ever you want."

" Nice! Can't wait to go home,but..." Shelia sighed,not wanting to ruin it she forced a smile " WHOO WE'RE FREE!" She burst out laughing.

"Someone's been missin' ya" Monger left on his jetpack with that statement.

'who would miss me?' Shelia thought to herself.( Her father and friends of cousre!)

(O.O)~(O.O)~(O.O)

Three weeks Later... Freedom. The monsters stepped onto the plane that would take them where ever they wanted. They all wanted to stick together so the government had a special mansion built,on a large five hundred acre estate in California. After what seemed like forever they jet landed, it was Susan's stop,from what happened last time with the others she went by herself " Bye guys see ya in week!" She smiled as she got out and waved as the door started to close.

Shelia didn't know where the B.O.B.,Doc,or Link were going to go,but she knew she was going home,then after a while to their mansion. She sighed looking out of the window,she could have just teleported them where they wanted to go,but no the general insisted. She hoped that she wouldn't be welcomed by looking down a shot gun barrel.

The trip was made in silence to Washington,Shelia sighed as the jet landed some where on a blocked off road way. As the door opened she walked towards it and walked out. She turned around " Okay guys see ya in California in a few weeks!"She smiled and turned around to go home,the jet left. " Yep I wonder what it's like there." Link sighed,surprising Shelia, Doc walked up to her side and Bob taged along.

" Yer coming home with me?" Shelia asked in disbelief.

" Yes."

" My dad is going to freak!" Shelia giggled madly as she dashed down the road to her home. " Oh boy I can't wait!" She exclaimed as the boys were following her. She made it to her drive way, then turned around to the boys " Okay we can't tell dad I got knocked up. Oh And watch out for Artimboto." Shelia turned back around running to her front door, " Oh my gosh I'm so nervous" she began to shake with giddyness. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

(O.O)~(o.o)

Hope y'all like it. If it's not good quality I'm sorry I typed this up at 1:00 A.M. Reviews are love.


	6. One of a kind

A/N: To be honest Madigan Keen wrote this chapter. I pretty much gave up on it,but thanks to her I have some motivation.

Hope you like!

Bill got up to answer the door, still ticked about Shelia. Why wouldn't that government guy just let him see his daughter? Why should he have to-

"Shelia!"

Shelia stood in the doorway, beaming with excitement. Bill threw his arms around her, wrapping her into a warm embrace.

"Dad!" she hugged him back, being careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, honey!" Bill pulled back to look at her, and jumped when he noticed a giant blue blob and some kind of sea monster thing standing behind her. Behind them was a man with a giant cockroach head. The smile dissappeared off his face and he pulled Shelia into the house, slamming the door.

"Dad what are you doing!" the girl demanded.

"What were those things!" he shrieked. "They were some kinds of monsters or something!" Shelia surprised him by walking back to the door and opening it back up. She ushered the guys in and led them to the living room.

"Dad," Shelia said sternly, but with a good deal of nervousness. "These are my friends. This is BOB, Dr. Cockraoch, and L-Link." She winced at Link's name.

"Shelia," Bill said, still eyeing the guys. "Come talk to me in the kitchen." Before Shelia could say anything, Bill pulled her into the Kitchen.

"Will you stop yanking me around!" she complainded.

"Why are you with those things?" Bill demanded, making his disgust with the monsters perfectly clear in the last word. Shelia's eyes narrowed.

"They are not 'things', Dad!" she screeched. "And this isn't exactly the 'Welcome Home' I expected. Though I guess it's better than looking down the barrel of your shotgun!" Her voice had risen steadily and she yelled the last sentance.

"What the hell are you talking about Shelia!" Bill was flabbergasted. What was wrong with his child? Shelia looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Shelia asked slowly. "You don't remember what you did to me a year ago? You held me at gunpoint, and if I hadn't-"

"I never did that!" Bill screamed. He was beginning to lose his temper, and his face was becoming red. Shelia on the other hand had already been red for some time now. She was confused, furious, and worried about what effects the stress would have on her body-or rather, the baby inside it.

"Yes you did!" she screamed back. "Do you not remember the day I disappeared?" Her voice was wavering now, and her eyes were welling up with tears of both frustration, and sadness at the memory of that day.

Bill's eyes widened as he remembered. "That wasn't you!" he insisted. "That was some stupid panther that was loose in the-"

"Stupid?" Shelia's voice was ice cold, and had a sharp edge to it. She felt her bones begin to elongate, and winced slightly at the odd sensation of her knees reversing. She felt the tickle of fur on her hands-no, paws-and knew she'd gone panther. Her dad was in total shock.

"Link!" Shadow called. "Come here, now!" He was there in a few seconds flat, looking nervous, and worried when he saw Shadow.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" he asked warily, remembering that she didn't like to be called Shelia when she was in her panther form.

"Write down the phone number for the mansion on the peice of paper on the counter," she ordered. Her eyes never left her father. Link unquestioningly did as Shadow asked-no, commanded. Her eyes widened as she remembered the baby in her stomach. She changed back to Shelia, ignoring her father's gasp. Link had finished writing down the number, and was now looking at her worriedly.

She glared at her father and turned to Link. Right there in front of her father, she leaned up and kissed Link right on the mouth. Bill's expressioned took on an angry tinge and Shelia smirked, having gotten the desired effect.

She kept her hand clasped with Link's and scowled at Bill. She stormed out of the kitchen, all but dragging Link along behind her. BOB and Doc looked nervous as she approached. Her facial expression was still angry and hurt. They all knew that it was best to leave Shelia alone when she was like that.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Doc asked, warily.

"Peachy," Shelia replied through clenched teeth. "Let's get out of here." She teleported everyone to the mansion, and Link waved the other two monsters away.

"Shelia," He began when they were out of earshot.

"What, Link!" Shelia burst out. "My own father is disgusted with me, just for being what I am! He didn't even remember that he almost shot me! He called you 'things'!" The fourteen year old's voice was teeming with rage and hurt. "And to add on to all that, I'm fourteen years old and already pregnant!" She began to cry, her words slurring with sobs.

"I know what happens to teen mothers, Link!" she continued. "Sometimes their babies don't even survive because they aren't strong enough to carry out the pregnancy! Even if I do have the baby, I'm not going to have any idea how in hell I'm supposed to care for it! I have no idea what it will be like! This isn't just 'Is it going to be a boy or girl?'" She stomped the ground beneath her feet like a little girl. "This is, 'What species is it going to be?' and 'What will it eat? Fish or milk?' Will it even be a mammal!" Link sighed and pulled her into a hug. She didn't resist.

"I'm not even going to say I understand how you feel," he said. "Because I really, really don't. But I wanna let you know that I'm here for you. Always. And don't worry about the baby; it'll be alright."

"B-but the-then," Shelia sobbed out. "I g-g-gotta go through all the s-stress of raising it! You have n-no id-d-dea how hard it is to b-be a m-mother!"

"I know I don't, but I'm going to help you!" Link insisted. "You're not alone on this, babe!"

Shelia's sobs turned into hiccups, and finally she was breathing normally. Link held her for a moment before realizing she'd cried herself to sleep. He sighed and gave a small amused smile before taking her up to her room in the mansion.

She really was one of a kind.

Really hope you like!

~Mad 


	7. Sounds like a plan

Hello everyone! Yes I'm still alive and decided to continue on with the story. I hope everyone likes.

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own them except for Sheila.

_( Italics are for thoughts)  
_  
(O.O) (O.O) (O.O)

Sheila tossed and turned in a restless effort to find a comfortable sleeping position for more than five minutes. She sighed for about the fifth time in the past hour. Her back ached from the 'lack' of support, along with the little being inside of her belly be josled around every three or four minutes. She winced as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes she slipped her feet into her bunny slippers and got to got to the bathroom for the hundreth time that day.

It really irked her that every two to three hours she had to go relieve her bladder, even at three in the morning! " This should be a crime." Sheila mumbled sleepily to herself. Once finished she went straight back to bed. With little hope of ever getting to sleep, she groaned into her pillow._ 'I can't take Nyquil to get to sleep either because it says ask a doctor if you are pregnant or breast feeding! Stupid medicine! Why can't you be safe enough to take without asking the doc just to sleep.'_ She ranted in her head.

Letting out an irritated growl she flung the pillow away from herself. " Why?" she growled the question to the air. She got up again and went into the giant living room. She ploppled down onto the normal size couch. The couch was a charcoal black leather and it had beyond ultra plush coushins. She fumbled around in search of the remote for the large television.

After a few minutes she held it up triumphantly and pressed the power button. The large screen lit up instantly with some overly dramatic scene. Sheila scrunched her nose up in disgust, she hated soap operas. Flipping through the chanels she found nothing of interest. Annoyed with the fact that hardly anything good was on at outragous times of the night. Settling on a cooking show, she watched with fague interest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(O.O) (o.o) (o.o)

The next morning she woke up with a big stretch following with a yawn. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she went to her room to begin the morning ritual. After getting dressed,her hair and teeth brushed she went out into the living room. She plopped down into her overstuffed Lay Z Boy recliner. It was orange with a big fluffy blanket on it that's also orange.

Susan and Link were all ready up and eating breakfast. Sheila's stomach growled, telling her to feed it. Sighing " I'll feed you in a minute " she said and leaned back, enjoying the comfort of the chair. Link hearing her chuckled " Morning babe" he smiled.

She mumbled a good morning to him when her stomach growled again, this time louder. Sighing she got up " Happy now? I'm getting up to feed you."  
She rumaged around in the refrigerator and pulled out some butter and jelly. Popping the bread in the toaster she ate a peice of bread to ease her hunger.

The toast popped up and she pulled it out of the toaster then put butter and jelly on it. She took a bite out her toast and walked in the living room, sitting down into the recliner. Link disappeared to go do his thing. Sheila ate the rest of her toast in silence while watching one of Susan's reality shows. Getting fed up with the whining brats wanting this and that she asked Susan " How can you watch these shows?"

" Well it's about eleven kids and it shows them gorwing up and how their parents are raising them." Susan smiled " Besides these might give you some tips"

" Tips? Tips on how to make my kid an ungrateful brat that whines twenty-four seven over petty stuff." Sheila replied dryly.

Susan looked ataken back " No, just how to in general."

" Hey Suszie, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just these particular kids are very irritating." Sheila sighed in thought " You know...we need to have a girls night out." Sheila had a michevious glint to her eyes to go with her smirk.

Susan brightened up " That would be great!" she jumped up excitedly.

Sheila feeding off the excitement " How about tonight around Oh I don't know seven?"

" Alright, but we have to get back by ten, you have to go to bed on time tonight young lady."

Sheila half heartly laughed " Yes mother dear, sounds like a plan"

(O.o) (o.o) (o.o)

Yes I know I changed the chapter again and it's shorter! I don't know where my mind went,but typing at two in the morning isn't going to be happening anymore. So you the readers can have a half way decent chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed and please leave a review, they are motivating.


End file.
